Tears
by Rhen Nightshade
Summary: Debt to be paid... Ciel belongs to Sebastain now, body and soul. Sebastain could take the latter but... Well, he doesn't want it yet.


Tears.  
Summary: Debt to be paid... Ciel belongs to Sebastain now, body and soul. Sebastain could take the latter but... Well, he doesn't want it yet.  
Rated **M** for violence, torture, madness, and... Something no one younger than twenty should read.  
Kinda beta-ed by elepaio.

* * *

He was too proud to cry. Much too proud. Sebastian knew the thought hadn't even occurred to his young master.

Not even as he sat there, kneeling in blood that trailed down his face and his bared chest, blue eyes downcast, beautiful scarlet liquid dripping from his mouth and his hair.

And then, being Ciel, he smirked. Smirked.

That only served to infuriate Sebastian all the more. Just once, just once, to see that initial despair again, to see the _TEARS_. The tears, of how he hungered for them! Only once did he see the young boy cry and oh, such delicious tears!

But now, now, all he can see are red pearls, scarlet drops and streaks that fell into the boy's lap and onto the floor, the dark dress ripped and sullied.

It wasn't ENOUGH!

Again and again the whip lashed out, cruel and quick. Sebastian would have used his nails, his teeth, his power – But that would kill Ciel! Better to see it through. Wait for the tears.

Sebastian leaned down, knee in a rippling dark red pool. Black-nailed fingers grabbed pale skin, turning black blue eyes to scarlet ones.

And then he smiled. Ciel. How cruel.

Sebastian smiled in kind, nails starting to bite into the flesh. Just once, clear blood, translucent salty blood…

They didn't come. No, they would never come. Not like this.

Sebastian grabbed a ribbon from the dress, once white, now stained crimson. Gently, he brought it to his lips, almost looking like he was bowing to the boy.

But not any more. He was thinking, plotting. Ciel knew this. It didn't help.

Chained to the wall, arms over his head, he couldn't move.

Bleeding such amounts, he was unable to struggle.

All he could do was infuriate the demon, daring him to just take the damn soul already.

Now.

Now.

But he didn't, leaving Ciel in a torn flowing dress. White ribbons sullied to red, gentle black skirts torn to shreds, revealing neckline now ripped down to his waist. In a torn outfit, with a torn soul, the boy regarded the once-butler with as much pride as he could possibly muster.

Oh, how Sebastian wants to break him! Snap his bones, rip his flesh, hear his scream… But no, not until the tears. He needs the tears.

Fire. Fire was next, ebony flames. Yes, that was the method to take.

And so he backs away, suddenly cradling a dark sphere of flame. His smirk increased at the sight, oh the sight of the fear. The panic.

Ciel knew, he remembered fire. So long in the darkness, but he would never forget fire.

Almost lazily, the flame dropped out of Sebastian's hand. It found a home in blood, then in a ribbon. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the black ate away at the dark cloth.

And then it found skin. Delicious skin.

Sebastian smiled at the howl his once-master snarled. Fire ate away at his legs, leaving not charred cinders but nothing, the nothing so numb and yet so, so painful!

Yes. Yes, wail some more. Cry. Show it to me, show me!

Ciel screamed at the pain, the pain he thought he could take, as black fire consumed everything. Hellfire. Demonfire. He screamed, screamed, blood raced down his face and onto his lap, serving simply to feed it more, more-

And then it was gone, the demon having banished it.

Pain, screams, wails, he heard them. Sebastian saw the writhing movements of the boy, saw the beautiful contortions of his face… It wasn't enough.

The tears. He needs the tears.

Again, Ciel turn his head to Sebastian. And again, he smirks, the pain a faint echo. All that matters is death, now.

Sebastian doesn't scowl in anger, he simply cocks his head and stroked his cheek. He must break this boy if ever he will see the tears…

Break him.

Ciel was most afraid when the demon was gentle. And now here he was, as gentle as ever, fingers brushing over highlighted cheeks and down the leg that had once extended beyond the knee.

The dress hung off Ciel's shoulders, and as he moved to face the demon it slid just slightly to reveal a pale neck.

The demon hungered to bite it, but resisted. No pleasure in that, not yet. No death.

Black nails left trails of blood down Ciel's cheeks, under his jaw. New marks. Fingers crept up again, to the rightmost base of his wrist.

Pinch.

Ciel knew, he braced himself for the pain.

Slowly, almost gently and tenderly with meticulous care, the demon tore strips from the arm, with little tugs and peels. Each time he hit a major blood vessel, black fire returned to nibble it shut.

Snarls, screams, whimpers, shouts, writhing-

It didn't stop, it didn't stop! And all the while, Sebastian smiled on, self-satisfied, hand resting gently on Ciel's thigh.

Insult to injury. Yes, insult to injury.

Sebastian's eyes never swayed from Ciel's face, not as the boy thrashed. He may have screamed, spat blood, tossed the ribbons in his hair back and forth and back- But no tears. He would not cry. His heart and mind were okay. So he would not cry.

Bare until the bone. It was down until the bone. It gleamed an eerie white in the darkness, though scarlet streaks still ran over it.

The pain didn't end, never ending, torturous!

Still, tears did not come. Ciel held his mind and he held his pride. Writing in his own blood, nothing could dull this pain, nothing could stop it but Ciel knew, he knew and he WOULD NOT CRY HE WOULD NEVER LET SEBASTION MAKE HIM CRY, never…

And so, through the trembling of his frail body, through everything, through it all – Ciel smiled again. A real smile. It hurt so much more than a smirk, such a reeling pain-

Sebastian suddenly growled, smirking in such a pure way.

He removed his fingers from Ciel's bone and thigh, standing up. Eloquently, he wiped away the blood that had soaked into his suit, hiding the trails.

And, wordlessly, he left.

Ciel sat, arms chained over his head, blood falling from the paling hand that still bore flesh.

A bare forearm, a dead hand, a cauterized mockery of a limb. But it didn't hurt any more.

He was going numb. Achingly numb. Numb in his legs, numb in his arm, numb in his heart…

So numb. Nothing would hurt now. There was nothing more Sebastian could do.

And he laughed, howling. He laughed, he laughed, going quite mad with the pain and the numb and the everything!

He could laugh until he cried. But he didn't. He didn't because he knew, oh he knew, that Sebastian wanted that. And he always did what others didn't want him to do.

So he died down, focusing on a scarlet pool, watching it grow, watching each drop fall, plip-plip-plip, an endless fall of crimson dew.

Sebastian wasn't gone long, it seemed. It may have been seconds, or maybe it was an eternity. It didn't matter any more.

A cough racked his frame, eliciting a growl. He was numb.

The stench of blood permeated his body, fouling his mind. All around him, dried pools, caked stains, cracked streaks, each reeking of death and rot and iron.

The char on his legs, if you could call them legs any more, had flaked off, revealing pale skin that wouldn't respond at all, weak and nerveless.

But the demon was back, dressed in a strange attire. Demon attire, perhaps, but still humanlike.

With gentle caresses, he kneeled to push away the skirts, leaving the thigh bare. What he couldn't push away was lightly torn.

_What are you doing?_

No answer. No wonder. Ciel couldn't speak any more, so how did he expect Sebastian to answer?

Touch, and Ciel knew.

Nails drew lazy patterns in flesh as they trailed higher and higher, up until Ciel's most delicate areas were caressed, eliciting a gasping snarl.

_Stupid._ Ciel couldn't speak, but he could hiss, snap the word in his mind, and he knew Sebastian knew the information that he seemed to spit.

One hand pressed hard, a growl that could be mistaken for a moan forcing its way from Ciel's throat. The other hand trailed further back, behind, until it found a place to invade.

Press in, rub up, and hear Ciel cry out. In what, Ciel didn't know.

Sebastian smirked, his robes falling around him. Easy.

And then three fingers forced their way into Ciel's body, the frail frame screaming in pain, pain, wrenching back and forth, cuts splitting open again to jet scarlet into the air.

All the while Sebastian was smirking, caressing, rubbing lazily up and down and up and down on what black satin did very little to hide.

"No." The first word in days. It was choked out in a grating voice, a voice fed nothing but blood and determination. "No."

Too sore to protest more. It only intensified.

_You cannot stop me._No…

_I am master here.  
_  
With a twist of his body, Ciel was forced to stare into mocking, burning eyes. A twist of black-nailed fingers and Ciel wailed, throwing his head back in terror.

Terror.

They had done this, so long ago, _they had done this_.

Fire and pain, pain and pleasure, no, the fire, more fire, no more of this-

Sebastian frowned, a light squeeze eliciting a moan – Or was it another scream? – From the body that tried, tried to escape but was held suspended in the air.

By now, Ciel cursed his own body, his own body and the demon, blood running down his face and chest, stinging and burning. How dare it respond to this, oh, ah! Why?

They did this, too.

They tied him up and whipped him, they taunted him and left him, they-

They-

Ciel struggled more than ever, screeching, trying to kick but no legs to kick, he needed out, out!

Sebastian let out a disapproving note, twisting his fingers around to hit-

A screech twisted Ciel's body, voice hitting high notes as he begged it to be over, screaming curses too high for a human to hear.

With a frown, Sebastian removed his fingers and hit – _HIT_ – Ciel on the cheek, leaving an oozing mark. Ciel whimpered, whined, broken but wild, untamed.

And then, again, through a haze of terror and numb and anger, he smirked. Still not satisfying the demon, still not enough, still not-

Demon robes pulled back in a fluid motion, Sebastian smiled self-satisfyingly, just to anger the boy more, as he drove into Ciel's center.

The scream was so loud, so shocking, it was silent, piercing the air in a horrendous tumult.

Out, and blood coated Sebastian in a slick motion. Ciel choked on his own cry, forcing himself to calm-

Pound, and a whimper escaped the boy's throat. Sebastian had never heard the whine before, so he twisted the proud gaze to meet his.

Tears.

Actual tears, mingling with deep red blood, cascaded down Ciel's cheeks, blue eyes shining with madness.

A low moaning growl spirited from Sebastian's throat, the demon overcome with ecstasy at the sight. Proud, interesting, broken "master."

In a broken, bloody race he thrust forward again and again, hitting everything Ciel wanted to leave alone, dissolving both pride and mind with each buck of his hips.

In a possessed frenzy, Sebastian licked away Ciel's tears with a hunger that could never be sated, blood and tears flowing down his throat but that wasn't _ENOUGH_.

In a final wail, a wail of torment and madness and fear, Ciel came, against his will, against everything he wanted to happen, and his scream couldn't stop it.

Sebastian smirked, knowing that had been the last straw for the boy. He would never return to who he had been. How sad.

Ciel knew it couldn't have been long, but it could have been forever before Sebastian left his body, seed and tears and blood all over his chest and face and back.

He sobbed, not caring any more, nothing mattered any more, he could just die, it was nothing, what was anything, die, he could die, he could dissolve.

He felt gentle fingers at his neck. He didn't move, he couldn't move, as lips replaced those.

And after that, teeth ripped into pale flesh, spreading a dark sheen of red-black that no one had seen before. Sweet, so sweet, so inviting…

Hours, no, days, no, weeks, no, months or years or maybe just a few minutes _it didn't matter anymore_ passed before the pale body crumpled, drained of life but heart still beating, blue eyes blank and consumed.

Then it coughed, blood retched up in the motion, staining soiled flesh and body, making no other noise as fangs slid out, as the chest heaved in the want to live but die…

Black soul, consumed soul, white body, broken body. Perfection.

* * *

Can someone tell me why I wrote this? I have no freaking idea. I hate these kinds of things... But I had a thought for Ciel, broken, in a certain dress, bleeding and smirking. So I... added plot.

Reviews would be nice. Tell me how well or poorly I wrote... How mad I am... If I'm a sadistic little bitch for writing this...  
I can't believe I did this. Ciel...

Idea for the dress came from what Len wears in Imitation Black (Vocaloid): http:// www. youtube. com/ user/ SilverDragoneye #p/a/f/0/H22xjO-lTtg  
Still image: http:// media. photobucket. com/ image/ imitation%20black/ Dreaming_Rumba/ Vocaloid/ ?o=1

Just remove the spaces.


End file.
